Capture the Kiss
by hathr
Summary: Mereka mengatakan jika kau menatap mata seseorang lebih lama dari 6 detik, kau mungkin berpikir untuk membunuh orang itu atau menciumnya. Lalu kau termasuk yang mana? [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Capture the Kiss

* * *

"Teme," panggil Naruto pelan. Iris birunya menatap lekat ke arah remaja bersurai hitam yang duduk tepat di belakangnya dalam kelas.

"Hn?"

Si pirang mengernyit. Menggaruk pipinya kirinya dengan jari telunjuk, terlihat ragu untuk bertanya. Namun rasa penasaran mendesaknya. "Sejak tadi kau menatapku seperti itu, ada apa?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan sepasang netranya beberapa kali, lalu ikut mengernyit. "Kau bilang apa? Aku menatapmu?" Ia balik bertanya diiringi tawa kaku.

Naruto mengangguk. "Belakangan ini kuperhatikan kau selalu menatapku seperti itu."

"Menjijikkan," umpat Sasuke, "kenapa aku harus menatapmu seperti itu? Sudahlah ayo pulang." Bangkit dari atas kursi, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu. Telihat santai tanpa merasa canggung seperti biasa, meskipun sebenarnya berusaha sangat keras menutupi salah tingkahnya saat ditanya seperti itu.

Si pirang tidak langsung menyahut, untuk beberapa detik hanya diam menatap ke arah punggung Sasuke bingung. Namun saat namanya diteriaki dari luar kelas, cepat-cepat ia mengikuti temannya yang bersurai hitam itu dari belakang.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali," protes Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya asal. "Apa kau takut karena tidak ada lagi siswa juga petugas di sekolah ini? Lagi pula ini salahmu sendiri Teme. Kau, dan hobimu yang aneh itu setiap hari menunggu hingga seisi sekolah kosong hanya untuk menghindari siswi kelas sebelah."

"Lagi-lagi hanya lelucon bodoh yang terlontar dari mulutmu itu, Dobe," ketus Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa geli. Menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, lalu berbisik pelan. "Ayolah, mereka hanya para gadis yang tergila-gila padamu. Mereka tidak akan mengigit," ada jeda sesaat, "kecuali jika kau yang memintanya."

"Jika mereka bisa menarik seragamku hingga sobek, menunggu untuk mengoyak kulitku tentu tidak akan lama lagi," sahut Sasuke menepis tangan si pirang yang melingkar posesif pada bahunya.

"Kau pikir mereka zombie?" ucap Naruto meninju pinggang Sasuke pelan. "Kau ini terlalu kaku Teme, santai sedikit. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal 'itu'. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi mereka akan senang hati membantumu, gunakanlah kesempatan ini selagi kau bisa."

Sasuke hanya bergumam malas.

"Apa mereka bukan tipemu? Aku kenal dengan beberapa siswi sekolah sebelah, dan aku bisa menghubungi mereka jika kau mau me—"

"Naruto," potong Sasuke datar.

Si pirang berhenti melangkah. Ia terdiam saat Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Mulanya tampak seperti biasa. Namun perlahan tapi pasti entah mengapa ia merasa tatapan Sasuke saat ini cukup berbeda; marah, benci, sedih, dan kecewa. Semuanya seakan bercampur menjadi satu.

Dan ini untuk pertama kali, Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengajariku bagaimana cara untuk bersenang-senang," ujarnya datar, "akan kulakukan tanpa siapa pun menyuruh," ada jeda sesaat, "jika memang aku bisa melakukannya."

Naruto membuka mulut seakan ingin membantah, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Baiklah ..., terserahmu saja."

Hening untuk sesaat.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, memilih untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan si pirang tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, dan juga membatalkan secara sepihak rencana pulang bersama mereka hari itu.

"Kenapa ini?" gumam Naruto pelan mengernyit tidak suka. "Kenapa aku menjadi sangat kesal?!"

Entah mengapa ia merasa Uchiha yang satu itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, bertingkah selayaknya orang asing yang tidak dikenal sama sekali. Sasuke tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini sebelumnya, lalu kenapa?

Bukankah mereka sahabat?

.

"Kau tahu di mana Sasuke?"

"Kau lihat tidak? Rumah kalian dekat, dan bukankah kalian selalu datang bersama setiap hari?"

"Hey, Naru!"

Menulikan telinganya dari pertanyaan para gadis, hanya fokus pada layar ponsel. Biasanya Naruto akan berbohong untuk melindungi Sasuke, tapi tidak kali ini, karena seseorang yang ia sebut 'sahabat', dan baru saja melangkah di hadapannya, sengaja membuatnya menunggu selama 45 menit di depan pintu gerbang dengan plat Uchiha di sisi tembok kirinya.

"Kalian tidak buta, lihat sekitarmu, dan kau akan menemukannya," sahut Naruto datar, tidak peduli lagi saat Sasuke menoleh tajam ke arahnya.

Para siswi yang biasanya langsung mengerumuni Sasuke, kali ini hanya diam. Mereka menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dan Naruto bergantian dengan raut wajah tampak bingung.

"Ada apa? Kalian sepertinya sedang bertengkar?" tanya salah seorang siswi, diikuti angguk kepala oleh siswi yang lainya.

"Tidak," sahut Naruto cepat. Namun datar. "Pertemanan kami seharusnya tidak akan rusak semudah itu. Bukankah itu benar, Teme?" sindirnya halus seraya mematikan ponsel, tetapi Sasuke hanya diam, menatap datar ke arahnya tanpa merespon.

"Hm ..., jadi begitu rupanya?" tegas Naruto. Raut wajahnya yang semula datar, kini tampak tidak senang. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam seakan mencari ke mana perginya kata 'setuju' yang harusnya diucap si Uchiha beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Mungkin," sahut Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Katakan padaku sekali lagi dengan jelas," ujar Naruto melangkah mendekat. "Sahabatku? Apa kau akan pergi?"

Sasuke bangkit dari atas kursi, melangkah menghampiri Naruto, lalu tersenyum sinis seakan menantang. "Aku tahu kau ini sangat posesif, tetapi seperti ini? Itu sangat keterlaluan."

Pukulan keras mendarat di rahang kanan Sasuke tanpa aba-aba, bercak merah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya terlihat kontras dengan pucatnya warna kulit yang ia miliki, dan Naruto juga harus menahan rasa sakit luar biasa saat Sasuke membalasnya dengan bogem mentah tepat di mata sebelah kiri.

Para gadis yang berada di sekitar mereka histeris, teriakan ngeri tidak membantu, hanya membuat isi kelas menjadi riuh.

Mereka terus berkelahi, membalas pukulan dengan pukulan, hingga kepala sekolah datang, dan menyeret keduanya dengan paksa keluar kelas.

.

"Berkelahi di kelas, membuat keributan, menakuti siswa, dan siswi lainnya."

Keduanya hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah penuh luka memar yang terasa nyeri saat disentuh. Entah menyesali perbuatan mereka, atau tidak? tidak ada yang tahu.

"Uzumaki, dan Uchiha. Kalian akan belajar di rumah selama 3 hari."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh buku tebal bersampul oranye seraya menarik lengan berkulit pucat di sebelahnya.

"Ayo Sasuke, lebih cepat sedikit," perintahnya menyusuri koridor yang membawa mereka ke gerbang utama.

Tidak ada penolakan dari Sasuke saat itu. Ia hanya diam mengikuti ke mana pun Naruto membawanya. Bahkan ketika si pirang membuatnya duduk di kursi taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari lingkungan sekolah pada pukul 8 pagi, hanya untuk membersihkan luka di wajah menggunakan sapu tangan basah, dan mengompres memar dengan minuman kaleng dingin dari supermarket seberang taman.

"Apa itu lebih baik," tanya Naruto khawatir, meskipun kondisi wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dari si Uchiha.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke singkat, merampas minuman kaleng dari tangan Naruto lalu ditenggaknya hingga habis.

Berkelahi dengan Sasuke bukanlah hal yang baru. Sehebat apa pun bertengkar, mereka akan kembali seperti biasa setelah saling memukul. Terdengar aneh memang, tetapi mereka sering melakukannya, dan terbiasa dengan itu sejak kecil.

Terkadang ada beberapa kalimat yang sulit mereka ucap, atau tidak bisa sama sekali. Menurut keduanya dengan berkelahi membantu mereka menyampaikan sedikit rasa 'protes'. Meskipun begitu sejujurnya Naruto tidak ingin selalu menghajar Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Teme," ada jeda sesaat, "apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Sasuke cepat. Ia bersandar pada punggung kursi taman, lalu menatap kosong ke arah langit yang sedikit mendung tertutup awan.

"Aku mengenalmu sangat baik Sasuke, jadi jangan berbohong," desak Naruto.

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

"Kenapa? Kau selalu bercerita hal apa pun padaku sebelumya?" desak Naruto lagi. Sedikit kesal karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika Sasuke memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksa?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Membetulkan posisi duduknya, lalu menoleh tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Bukankah kita sahabat?"

"Lagi-lagi kalimat itu," dengus Sasuke, "apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu, Naruto?"

"Sasu?" sela Naruto mengernyit tidak paham.

"Aku sahabatmu. Ya itu benar, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membuatku melakukan hal apa pun yang kau inginkan, dan memaksaku untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin kukatakan," ujar Sasuke, "kau dan sifat posesifmu itu Naruto, selalu memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku ini benda milikmu,."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti benda," sergah Naruto cepat, "aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Aku tidak pernah, sekali pun! Aku hanya ..., aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku dan membuangku begitu saja, karena kau satu-satunya temanku, Teme. Aku tidak memiliki orang lain se—"

"Naruto aku gay," potong Sasuke. Iris hitamnya menatap Naruto datar, seakan tidak ada penyesalan sedikit pun.

"H-huh?"

"Kau dengar itu? Aku gay, akan kukatakan berulang kali jika perlu. Apa kau puas sekarang?" ujarnya mantap, "jadi jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini dan membuatku berharap yang tidak-tidak."

.

 _"Aku gay, akan kukatakan berulang kali jika perlu. Apa kau puas sekarang? Jadi jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini dan membuatku berharap yang tidak-tidak."_

Mulut mengulang kalimat yang didengarnya tadi siang, mata menatap kosong langit-langit kamar tidurnya yang gelap, dan ponsel di genggaman tangan kiri.

"Gay," ulangnya lagi.

"Gay?" Lagi.

"Huh ..., gay?" Untuk kesekian kali kata itu terlontar jelas dari bibirnya.

"Sasuke gay, itu berarti dia menyukai seorang pria? Aku paham tentang hal itu, tetapi ... jika Sasuke gay?" ada jeda sesaat, "ini semua sangat bodoh! Lagi pula mengapa aku diam saja saat Sasuke mengatakan hal sepenting itu tadi siang?! Harusnya aku bisa memberinya beberapa pertanyaan, bukan hanya diam tersenyum lalu membiarkannya pergi begitu saja!"

Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Dia merahasiakan ini semua dariku? Apa dia pikir aku akan membencinya jika mengetahui semua hal ini? Mengapa dia berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah aku ini sahabatnya? Apa hanya aku yang menganggapnya sebagai sahabat? Jika Sasuke menyukai seorang wanita aku tidak peduli, itu normal, tetapi pria? Entahlah ... mengapa ini terasa sangat aneh?! aku tidak menganggapnya menjijikkan ..., aku ... aku memiliki teman gay lainnya, dan sedikitnya paham tentang kehidupan mereka, hanya saja jika Sasuke memiliki kekasih yang bukan wanita, aku ..., aku," kalimat menggantung yang diucap membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal karena tidak bisa menjawab satu pun pertanyaan yang menghantui kepalanya.

"Sial," geramnya pelan, bangkit untuk duduk di tepi kasur.

Jemarinya bergerak tanpa diperintah, mengetik beberapa kata yang disusun hingga menjadi sebuah kalimat singkat yang dikirimnya melalui sebuah aplikasi.

 _'Teme, tunggu aku di tempat biasa, ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan.'_

Tidak lagi peduli dengan jarum pendek yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, kedua orangtuanya yang sudah pasti terganggu dengan suara bantingan pintu kamar, atau Sasuke yang mungkin saja tidak membaca pesan singkatnya.

Naruto hanya ingin semua pertanyaan dalam kepalanya dijawab. Ia sudah menghabiskan sisa waktunya hari ini hanya untuk memikirkan tentang Sasuke, dan tidak bisa lagi menahan untuk berpura-pura diam. Bahkan 4 blok bisa ditempuhnya hanya dalam beberapa menit karena pengaruh emosi yang memuncak.

 _"Apa dia tidak membaca pesanku?"_ batin Naruto dalam hati, mengatur deru napas selagi bersandar pada salah satu tiang listrik.

Memerhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Taman yang kosong, dahan pohon yang bergerak karena tertiup angin, serta beberapa lampu taman yang padam.

Sepi, tidak ada sosok selain dirinya saat ini.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" gumam Naruto pelan, mengacak rambut sambil menunduk, menatap kakinya yang berpijak pada tanah, "Sasuke mungkin saja sedang tertidur saat ini."

"Atau tidak."

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Naruto kenal suara siapa itu, dan tepat sesuai dugaannya, Sasuke melangkah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jadi hal penting apa? Cepat katakan, karena jika kau hanya membuang waktu, akan kupastikan kau pulang dengan lebam biru di wajahmu."

Naruto tertawa meskipun ditahan. Ada rasa puas yang aneh pada dirinya melihat Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapannya saat ini. "Itu ..., mengenai hal tadi siang."

Sasuke menghela napas. Entah mengapa ia sudah bisa menebak jika si pirang akan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama persis dengan apa yang dibayangkan beberapa menit lalu.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto. Senyum di bibir perlahan memudar saat wajahnya menunduk karena tidak mampu membalas tatap lekat si Uchiha. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk bertemu selarut ini, tetapi ada hal yang membuatku terganggu, dan aku tidak bisa tenang karena itu."

Sasuke tahu ke mana arah akhir percakapan mereka saat itu. Gelagat si pirang yang terlihat ragu, bahkan tidak mampu melihat wajahnya sudah cukup untuknya menyimpulkan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka saat ini. Namun saat bibirnya terbuka hendak mengeluarkan suara, kalimatnya terpotong oleh genggam lembut di lengan kiri dan kanan.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini semua dariku? Apa kau pikir aku akan membencimu? Bukankah kita sahabat? Kumohon jangan mengatakan jika selama ini hanya aku yang menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, Teme." Naruto mengeratkan genggaman, sangat erat hingga bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Sasuke menurun dari telapak tangan. "Apa kau pikir aku sama seperti mereka? Teme, apa kau benar-benar menilaiku sama dengan orang berkepala sempit seperti mereka? Apa pun yang terjadi Sasuke tetap Sasuke, apa bedanya? Tidak ada yang berbeda, jadi jangan menyembunyikan hal apa pun dariku."

Banyak yang ingin dikatakan. Namun Sasuke tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu pun kalimat saat Naruto mendongak untuk menatapnya lekat. Tenggorokannya tercekat, kedua matanya memanas, napasnya memendek, dan kedua lengan yang dingenggam erat si pirang terasa sakit. Kesal. Rasanya sangat kesal hingga membuatnya ingin meledak. Naruto bicara semaunya tanpa memikirkan apa yang ia rasa, tanpa memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, tanpa memikirkan seharusnya ia juga diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Karena kita sahabat, bukan?"

"DIAM!"

Naruto tersentak, tubuhnya terdorong beberapa senti ke belakang saat Sasuke menarik kasar kedua lenganya terlepas.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan aku muak mendengarmu menjadikan sahabat sebagai alasan, Naruto? Terkadang aku tidak bisa membedakan kau ini terlalu bodoh, naif, atau memang tidak bisa membaca situasi?"

"Sasuke," lirih Naruto, "a-aku hanya ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Aku tidak peduli dengan pilihanmu, k-kau tahu itu bukan? Aku tidak seperti mereka, lagipula aku juga punya teman gay lainnya jadi itu tidak menggangguku, kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku dalam hal ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu _kembali seperti biasa_?"

Keduanya saling menatap. Mencoba meyakinkan satu sama lain selama beberapa detik, hingga salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam lagi-lagi menghela napasnya panjang.

"Naruto, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan sahabat lagi."

.

Selembar tisu ditarik dari dalam boks, lembar selanjutnya, lalu lembar lainnya.

Di kamarnya yang gelap, Naruto duduk di atas kasur menangisi tingkah bodohnya beberapa menit lalu sambil menonton video porno dengan kata kunci _'short black haired girl getting fucked in the ass'_ yang dicarinya melalui internet.

Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat buruk menyadari apa yang dilakukannya saat ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mengatakan, dan mengakui 'satu boks tisu habis untuk membersihkan sisa sperma' dibandingkan 'satu boks tisu habis untuk menghapus air mata'.

"Brengsek!" Merutuk disela-sela tangisan. Pantulan video porno dari layar ponselnya terlihat jelas di kedua mata yang sembab.

Selama 6 tahun terakhir selalu membuat para gadis menangis, ini kali pertama untuknya dibuat menangis, terlebih lagi disebabkan oleh Sasuke. Sadar apa yang terjadi bermula karena ulahnya, ia tidak bisa melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada si Uchiha, meskipun begitu tetap saja merasa kesal.

Ia rela melakukan apa pun untuk Sasuke, tetapi—mantan—sahabatnya itu memiliki jalan pikiran yang sulit ditebak. Ia tidak begitu paham keseluruhan tentang 'dunia gay' di mana Sasuke berada saat ini, dan ia tidak suka ditinggal jauh di belakang—tepatnya tidak suka adanya jarak memisah di antara mereka—karena membenci rasa kehilangan.

"Aku sudah katakan, tidak peduli dengan pilihanmu. Kenapa kau tidak paham akan hal itu, Sasuke? Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang duniamu jika kau terus menjauh, tanpa memberikan cukup detail." Helaan napas panjang dari bibirnya terdengar berat. "Sial ..., apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu berhenti berlari?"

.

Layar ponsel berkedip berulang, tanda notifikasi bertambah setiap detiknya. Tidak tertarik untuk melihat karena tahu siapa yang menganggunya, getaran di saku celana dihiraukan Naruto justru asik memerhatikan club di seberang jalan yang masih tutup.

"Jadi ..., di sana?"

Hampir setengah hari tidak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk—di salah satu halte bus 6 blok ke arah timur dari pusat kota—ditemani beberapa kaleng soda jeruk yang dibelinya menggunakan sisa uang saku, juga tatapan spekulatif yang diberikan para pejalan kaki karena tubuhnya masih dibalut seragam. Sekolah tidak mengijinkannya masuk ke dalam gerbang untuk 3 hari ke depan, dan ia tidak bisa mengenakan pakaian kasual saat meninggalkan rumah karena tidak ingin kedua orangtuanya tahu ini sudah kali ketiga ia dihukum oleh sekolah.

Dulu selalu menghabiskan sisa hukumannya di rumah Sasuke, kini semenjak—mantan—sahabatnya memutuskan hubungan, ia tidak lagi memiliki tempat untuk bersembunyi. Beberapa teman perempuan dari sekolah sebelah tentu menawarkan bantuan, tetapi entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa tidak tertarik membayangkan harus menunggu hingga larut malam di dalam kamar beraroma manis, didominasi warna-warna lembut, dan kikik palsu di telinga.

Lagipula isi kepalanya saat ini sedang berantakan. Seperti benang kusut yang tidak bisa diurai karena ada terlalu banyak hal dipikirkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia tidak pernah memaksa kepalanya bekerja terlalu lama sebelumnya, sangat mengerti bagaimana berpikir keras bukanlah keahlian yang bisa dibanggakan.

Setelah puas menangis berkedok masturbasi semalam, memutuskan mencari informasi dirasa sangat penting. Meskipun itu tidak henti membuatnya terkejut, tidak henti membuatnya menganga, dan tidak henti membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar. Semua didasari karena rasa keingintahuan yang berlebih, juga rasa kesal karena Sasuke tidak berniat untuk membantunya sama sekali. Menurutnya jika tidak melakukan apa pun, dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan diluar kendalinya, akan semakin sulit baginya mendapatkan Sasuke kembali.

Anehnya, dunia yang baru saja dikenalnya hanya dalam waktu semalam tidak membuatnya terintimidasi.

"6:30 huh, itu berarti menghitung mundur 90 menit dari sekarang."

Tertarik adalah kesimpulan mutlak, dan ia belum mampu untuk mengakuinya. Menurutnya, alasan tepat dibalik semua hal yang ia lakukan adalah karena Sasuke sahabatnya, dan tentu saja ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendukung pilihan yang diambil oleh si Uchiha, bahkan jika itu mengharuskannya terjun langsung ke tempat yang terkenal dengan julukan _gay club pusat kota._

.

 _Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kami tidak bisa membiarkan siswa berseragam sepertimu masuk, apa kau tidak tahu ini adalah club? Tempat kami memiliki batas usia tertentu."

Setelah menunggu berjam-jam, bukan kalimat larangan yang Naruto ingin dengar. Terutama dari kedua bodyguard bertubuh besar yang menjaga di depan pintu masuk, menatap remeh ke arahnya sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Apa anak muda sepertimu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bersenang-senang? Sepertinya kau ini masih hijau, dan kau terlihat tidak terbiasa dengan lingkungan ini."

"Dia pasti sangat hijau, aku berani bertaruh dia akan menangis saat _melakukannya_ untuk pertama kali hahahahaha!"

"Itu jika memang dia terbukti salah satu dari kita. Apa kau yakin dia ..., bukan salah satu dari mereka yang hanya ingin tahu ada apa saja di dalam sana karena rasa penasaran?"

"Hetero? Mungkin dugaanmu tepat. Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Hey pirang, sekarang tolong minggir karena kami harus bekerja, dan kau menghalangi jalan masuk!"

Naruto berusaha tenang, juga berusaha tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya meski sulit. Emosi adalah kelemahan terbesar, dan kali ini harus bisa mengalah karena insting tajam kedua pria itu bisa membuat posisinya terancam.

Lagi pula, apa yang dikatakan kedua pria tersebut ada benarnya. Jika dibandingkan dengan mereka yang terbiasa akan gemerlap dibalik pintu hitam itu, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman nyata. Semua pengalamannya bersama para gadis tidak berlaku di sini, menjelaskan secara detail tentang apa saja yang pernah dilakukan, atau berteriak untuk mengembalikan harga dirinya, tidak akan merubah banyak, atau membuatnya mendapat pengakuan.

"Kumohon," ada jeda sesaat, "aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku, kalian tidak akan mengerti betapa pentingnya ini meski kujelaskan. Aku benar-benar harus masuk ke dalam," lanjut Naruto sedikit menunduk, kedua alis mengernyit, juga giginya saling beradu. Suaranya terdengar pelan. Namun yakin saat mengucap. Memohon jika perlu, ia tidak akan kembali dengan tangan kosong setelah pergi sejauh ini.

Kedua pria itu saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu berbisik sembunyi-sembunyi entah apa yang dibicarakan. Tanpa Naruto sadari, ekspresi skeptis pada wajah mereka berangsur hilang digantikan dengan ekspresi iba.

"Tsk, aku benci yang seperti ini. Mungkin saja kekasihnya ada di dalam, dan dia tidak ingin kekasihnya diambil oleh orang lain."

"Jujur saja aku kasihan melihatnya, tetapi kita tidak bisa membantunya. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk dibawah usia 21 tahun, apa kau mau _Mama_ memecat kita?"

"Apa kau lupa _Mama_ juga memiliki beberapa tamu spesial? Mereka tidak jauh berbeda!"

"Kau benar juga, tetapi bagaimana dengan seragam anak ini? Kita tidak bisa mengijinkannya masuk begitu saja dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah—"

Kedua pria itu terus bertukar pikiran sambil berbisik. Hanyut dalam skenario imajinasi di kepala masing-masing dengan mudahnya bisa melupakan tugas utama untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Bahkan saat sesosok wanita turun dari sebuah mobil sedan warna hitam, dan memotong paksa dari arah belakang garis tunggu, keduanya masih berada di posisi yang sama.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa membuat pengunjung menunggu seperti ini? Biarkan dia masuk ke dalam."

Serentak, semua pasang mata tertuju pada titik yang sama. Titik di mana wanita berambut pirang platinum berdiri dengan senyum tipis terkesan angkuh. Bibirnya yang dipoles perona merah menghembuskan asap putih beraroma kuat khas tembakau yang menguar di udara, pakaian yang dikenakan jauh dari kesan murah, dan aksesoris pendamping di kedua telinga membuatnya terlihat elegan.

 _"Mama?!"_

Butuh lebih dari sepuluh detik bagi Naruto, untuk mampu mengalihkan pandangan karena tahu menatap seseorang yang lebih tua dari atas kepala hingga kaki dianggap tidak sopan. Namun tepukan di bahu kirinya diiringi dorongan pelan dari arah belakang, membuatnya kembali menoleh ke tempat yang sama.

"Ayo, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Di detik selanjutnya, Naruto hanya bisa diam menuruti apa pun yang diperintahkan untuknya; tubuhnya didorong masuk ke dalam pintu, tangannya dituntun melewati beberapa meja penuh dengan alkohol, dan tubuhnya yang dipaksa duduk ke atas sofa di salah satu ruang berlabel VIP depan pintu.

Bagaikan magnet, pesona wanita itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Ada rasa tertarik yang tidak bisa ditolak, menjadikannya seperti boneka tali yang bergerak bukan atas keinginannya.

"Tsunade," ucap wanita itu menghisap kuat batang rokok diselipan jari sebelum bara apinya dimatikan paksa. "Atau, kau bisa memanggilku _'Mama'_ sama seperti mereka."

"N-Naruto," sahut si pirang terbata. "Uzumaki Naruto," tegasnya lagi.

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alis. Perona bibirnya meninggalkan noda merah pada tepi gelas, saat cairan beralkohol berpindah tempat ke dalam mulut. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan di sini, terutama dengan seragam sekolah?"

"Itu ..., ada hal yang harus—" Naruto merasa jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini ada rasa takut yang membuatnya gugup. Tsunade menatapnya dari tengah ruangan, tatap tajam yang membuatnya sulit berpikir, juga menyusun kalimat untuk bibirnya ucap karena merasa terancam.

"Hal yang harus?" ada jeda sesaat, "dengar Naruto, aku mungkin tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya kau melakukan hal ini, tetapi sepenting apa pun itu seharusnya kau tidak mengunjungi bar menggunakan seragam. Aku terpaksa membawamu masuk ke dalam, polisi akan mempermasalahkan hal ini jika mereka melihatmu di depan club milikku, kau tahu?"

"Maaf." Dari sekian banyak kalimat, hanya kata itu yang bisa diucap tanpa hambatan dari bibir Naruto.

"Tunggu di sini."

Naruto mengangguk saat kaki jenjang Tsunade pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Seperti anak anjing tanpa tuan, kedua mata terpaku pada pintu untuk menunggu kembalinya sosok yang sama. Jujur saja, ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya malam ini. Entah karena kehadiran Tsunade, atau karena mulai mempelajari bagaimana rasanya kesepian saat Sasuke tidak lagi bersamanya seperti biasa.

Apa pun itu, ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Pakai ini."

Mata berkedip beberapa kali mendapati Tsunade sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil bertolak pinggang. Lamunan Naruto terpaksa buyar, saat jaket serta celana hitam senada dilempar tepat mengenai wajahnya. "Huh?"

"Apanya yang 'huh'? Jika kau benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu di sini, lepas seragam itu sekarang juga, dan cepatlah. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan," perintah Tsunade, saat kakinya kembali melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Huh?" gumam Naruto, memerhatikan jaket dalam genggaman tangan sambil mengernyit.

.

Pakaian yang dikenakan saat ini tidak lagi membuatnya mencolok, dengan mudahnya bisa membaur di antara kerumunan manusia tanpa menimbulkan rasa curiga karena memang fisiknya mendukung. 30 menit yang lalu masih duduk diam di dalam ruang spesial berfasilitas luar biasa mahal, kini tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding dengan sebelah kaki melipat ke belakang menumpu pada dinding.

Helaan napas berulang kali terdengar dari bibirnya. Dikira bisa mendapatkan informasi dengan mudah, nyatanya tidak. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, kerumunan manusia di hadapannya memang terlihat ramah, tapi beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya lapar juga membuatnya bergidik.

Bukannya takut, hanya merasa canggung.

Lagi-lagi perasaan yang sama semenjak kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam pintu club, karena tahu ia tidak sebanding dengan mereka.

"Hey!"

Sontak menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget di wajah. Sepasang mata Naruto menatap seorang wanita berambut merah muda pastel tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Apa kau terkejut? Ekspresi di wajahmu itu ..., sangat aneh!" Wanita itu tertawa geli hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menggodamu. Lagipula kita memiliki _selera_ masing-masing bukan?"

Naruto mulanya mengernyit tidak paham, tetapi melihat bagaimana si wanita berambut merah muda pastel menyapa lembut sosok wanita lainnya yang berambut indigo, sedikitnya ia mulai paham tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Aku Sakura, dan ini kekasihku Hinata."

Sesuai dengan prediksinya, senyum puas mengulas di bibir si pirang sebelum balas memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Naruto."

"Kau tahu Hinata, Naruto ini lucu sekali. Dia pikir aku akan menggodanya tadi. Kau harus lihat bagaimana ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya! Apa kau benar-benar setakut itu terhadap wanita, Naruto?" Sakura lagi-lagi tertawa geli, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil sedikit menunduk, takut jika saja perkataan kekasihnya bisa menyinggung si pirang.

 _"Aku terkejut bukan karena takut wanita, tetapi karena tahu ini gay club. Jika seorang pria yang menggodaku tentu saja itu normal di sini, tetapi wanita?"_ batin Naruto dalam hati, tidak ingin ambil pusing untuk menyuarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Maaf Naruto, aku hanya bercanda," ujar Sakura menepuk bahu si pirang berulang kali sambil tertawa kaku setelah Hinata menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan masalah," sahut Naruto, "apa kau ..., uh, ada yang bisa kubantu? Atau kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata lalu mengangguk tanpa basa-basi. "Sebenarnya Hinata melihatmu datang bersama _Mama_ tadi, Hinata pikir kau adalah bartender baru yang akan membantunya, tetapi sepertinya dugaan Hinata salah. Lagi pula, mana mungkin _Mama_ membawa bartender ke dalam ruang VIP."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya memerhatikan Sakura dan Hinata yang tampak begitu familiar dengan lingkungan dalam club. Merasa mungkin ini kesempatannya mendapat celah, ia tidak berniat untuk melepas mereka begitu saja. "Aku hanya pengunjung biasa, _Mama_ membawaku ke dalam karena takut seragamku akan menarik perhatian polisi," sahutnya, lalu beralih pada Hinata. "Apa aku boleh tahu kenapa kalian memanggilnya _Mama_? Namanya Tsunade bukan?"

"Ah, itu ..., mungkin karena Tsunade pemilik club ini? Dia juga lebih tua dibandingkan dengan kami, mungkin karena itu kami terbiasa memanggilnya dengan _Mama,_ " jelas Sakura, melirik Hinata memastikan.

"Lebih tua?" tegas Naruto bingung.

"Meskipun terlihat sepantaran dengan kami, sebenarnya _Mama_ baru saja menginjak tahun ke-50 beberapa bulan lalu," timpal Hinata.

"A-Apa?" Sekarang Naruto paham, mengapa ia merasa Tsunade memiliki pesona tersendiri yang memikat, mengintimidasi, karismatik, juga menakutkan secara bersamaan. _"Dia penyihir!"_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kau pengunjung baru di lingkungan ini, tetapi tidak harus terkejut seperti itu. Semua orang menyukai Tsunade, di sini. Bahkan aku pernah tergila-gila padanya sebelum bertemu dengan Hinata." Sakura masih tertawa geli, sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Hinata mulai menatapnya tajam dari arah samping.

"Lalu, apa kalian juga pengunjung?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakura pelanggan tetap, dan aku bartender club ini," sahut Hinata, disusul angguk mantap dari Sakura.

 _"Jackpot!"_ batin Naruto puas.

"Lihat, sudah kukatakan bukan? Naruto tidak mungkin bartender yang _Mama_ bicarakan," ujar Sakura pada Hinata. " _Mama_ tidak mungkin mempekerjakan pelajar, kau tahu itu."

Naruto tertawa. "Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti pelajar? Kau pasti mengira aku ini orang aneh yang suka mengenakan pakaian tertentu untuk mencari atensi, huh?"

"Iya," sahut Hinata polos, dan Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri atas pertanyaan yang ia suarakan beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Hinata semua ini membuatku haus. Aku ingin minum, buatkan yang seperti biasa," ujar Sakura tersenyum manis, "bagaimana denganmu Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng, meski ingin. Tugasnya di sini belum selesai, akan sangat berbahaya jika tubuhnya ambruk di antara kerumunan manusia, dan tidak ada Sasuke yang akan menolongnya. "Tidak. Mungkin nanti," sahutnya.

"Baiklah," balas Sakura singkat, lalu mendekat ke arah Hinata untuk mengecup pipinya sebelum wanita berambut indigo itu memutuskan kembali ke tempatnya semula, di belakang meja bar.

 _"PDA,"_ Naruto meledek.

"Iri?" balas Sakura tersenyum tipis, menaikkan sebelah alis.

Naruto tertawa, menyadari kalimat yang diucapnya tadi terkesan sangat bodoh. Mendapat kecupan dari para gadis di pipi bukanlah hal aneh atau baru baginya, tetapi entah mengapa ada rasa iri tidak tertahan melihat bagaimana Sakura, dan Hinata tersenyum lembut saat keduanya bertatapan setelah bertukar kecupan. "Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Kau, dan Hinata memilki rasa yang sama; kau menganggapnya sebagai kekasih, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang menganggapmu kekasihnya." Matanya melirik ke bawah, memerhatikan sepasang kaki yang berpijak pada lantai. "Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang membuatmu sangat frustasi menyadari apa yang kau rasa benar ternyata hanya ada di kepalamu saja, lalu mereka meninggalkanmu karena berpikir itu menganggu saat kau mencoba memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Hey." Sakura mendekat untuk merangkul si pirang, matanya melirik memastikan bagaimana ekspresi pada wajah lawan bicaranya sebelum mengucap, "Naruto, apa kau sedang membicarakan kekasihmu saat ini?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Dia saha—" Hendak mengelak. Namun kalimatnya lebih dulu dipotong paksa.

"Apa kau sangat yakin? Mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya sepertimu, tetapi bukankah aneh jika kau berasumsi dia tidak memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu? Maksudku ..., kalian sepasang kekasih bukan? Jika dia tidak mencintaimu, sejak awal cintamu pasti tidak akan diterima, mungkin ada alasan tertentu yang sengaja disembunyikan darimu, Naruto."

Si pirang memutuskan diam bukan karena kehabisan kata, tetapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan menyadari apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar adanya. Sejak awal Sasuke tidak pernah mengelak disebut sebagai 'sahabatnya' Tidak pernah terlihat keberatan, juga tidak pernah terlihat terganggu. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan jika asumsinya salah karena Sasuke juga menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. _"Apa ini karena aku terus mempertanyakan soal sahabat di depan wajahnya? Sasuke pasti membutuhkan keberanian besar untuk membuka rahasianya padaku, dan yang kulakukan setelahnya hanya mempertanyakan status sahabat di antara kami. Seakan-akan aku tidak mampu lagi menganggapnya sebagai sahabat seperti biasa setelah mengetahui jika dia gay ..., pantas saja dia marah. Naruto, kau menghancurkan segalanya."_

Sakura mengeratkan rangkulan, menyadari ekspresi di wajah Naruto menggelap. "Dengar, Naruto. Bersenang-senanglah hari ini, dan kembali padanya besok untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Lagi pula kau sudah ada di sini, aku yakin dia tidak akan marah melihat kekasihnya bermain sebentar."

Naruto tersenyum meski harus memaksa otot bibirnya bekerja. Kepalanya yang menunduk diangkat, sepasang matanya memerhatikan sekitar, lalu menoleh ke arah di mana jari Sakura menunjuk. Dari jauh ia mendapati Hinata melangkah menghampiri di antara kerumunan orang, tangannya penuh membawa dua gelas berisikan cairan warna biru dengan hiasan lemon di tepi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin minum, tetapi ini pertama kalinya kau datang berkunjung. Kurasa sedikit alkohol tidak akan menyakitkan," ucap Hinata, tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo minum, jangan khawatir biar aku yang mentraktirmu malam ini," timpal Sakura, mendorong gelas si pirang mendekat ke arah mulut.

Naruto mengangguk diiringi tawa pelan, sebelum meneguk habis cairan dari dalam gelas. Membiarkan rasa manis sedikit pahit membakar lidah juga tenggorokannya, yang diharapkan mampu menghapus rasa tidak nyaman setiap kali memikirkan tentang Sasuke.

Mungkin mereka benar, ia membutuhkan istirahat singkat setelah bekerja cukup keras sejak kemarin.

"Kau memang hebat, huh? Mampu menahan alkohol diusia seperti ini." Sakura menyikut pelan dada Naruto, lalu jemarinya menunjuk pada sebuah titik dekat dengan pintu masuk kedua club. "Kau lihat itu Naruto, di sana _Mama s_ elalu menyambut tamu spesialnya. Mungkin bisa disebut pintu masuk berbasis status sosial? Kau pasti masuk melalui pintu utama jadi tidak begitu memerhatikan apa yang terjadi di sana."

Tertarik mendengar kata 'spesial' mata Naruto memerhatikan tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Berbeda dari tempat lainnya yang dipenuhi kerumunan orang, sudut ruangan tempat Tsunade berdiri dibatasi partisi kaca beku yang disambung langsung pada ruang VVIP. Meski tidak jelas, ia masih bisa melihat siluet siapa saja yang berada di sana.

" _Mama_ memiliki tamu penting berbeda setiap malamnya, dan mereka tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui. Itu sebabnya _Mama_ sengaja membatasi, dan membedakan kedua area," jelas Hinata.

Sakura menimpali, "ini rahasia, tetapi kau pasti tahu Hyuga Neji si pewaris tunggal salah satu brand jam tangan mewah itu. Dia ada dalam daftar tamu penting _Mama,_ aku tidak tahu siapa pasangannya, tetapi akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bertemu di sana."

"Oh, begitu. Aku tidak tahu hal yang seperti itu." Naruto tidak menaruh perhatian berlebih pada kehidupan orang lain, tetapi menyadari jika pewaris tunggal seperti Neji memiliki selera yang sama seperti sahabatnya, membuatnya berpikir ada banyak hal umum yang dianggap tabu meski sebenarnya tidak. Seandainya mereka diperlakukan sama, hal semacam ini tidak perlu lagi disembunyikan hanya karena alasan pukul rata 'mana yang benar, dan mana yang tidak'.

"Lihat, baru saja dibicarakan dan sekarang dia di sini." Sakura tertawa pada Hinata, tetapi si wanita berambut indigo hanya balas menatap sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Ya aku bisa melihatnya. Dia terlihat cukup mencolok dengan rambutnya yang hitam panjang i—" sahut Naruto, memerhatikan siluet seorang pria berpakaian serba putih, berambut hitam panjang di balik kaca beku. Namun kalimatnya tidak dilanjutkan menyadari adanya sosok lain mengikuti Neji di belakang yang terlihat cukup familiar baginya.

Pria dengan pakaian serba hitam, kulit pucat, dan rambut melawan gravitas yang khas.

Sadar jika instingnya belum tentu benar, Naruto tidak bisa begitu saja menghapus imajinasi negatif dalam kepala. Semakin lekat ia memerhatikan bahasa tubuh kedua siluet, semakin sulit untuk mengelak kenyataan jika mungkin saja ia mengenali sosok itu.

"Naruto, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti ingin membunuh seseorang? Apa kau salah satu penggemar berat Neji? Melihatnya bersama pria lain pasti menyakitkan, huh?" Sakura tertawa, lagi-lagi mengeluarkan bahan gurauan yang sebenarnya tidak lucu, juga dibenci oleh Hinata. Namun saat Naruto meletakkan gelas ke atas meja dengan menghentak, Sakura menyadari jika kali ini ia sudah melewati batas.

"Ya," sahut Naruto. Suaranya terdengar berat, dan ekspresi wajahnya lagi-lagi menggelap, "jika pria itu benar kekasihnya, aku tidak akan mampu lagi menahan keinginanku untuk membawa Neji menjauh darinya."

Saat Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, Sakura dan Hinata hanya membisu, saling menatap khawatir.

.

 _Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Semakin lebar Naruto mengambil langkah, semakin cepat jantungnya berdetak. Bukan karena gugup. Namun karena menahan emosi yang mulai membakar seluruh tubuh.

 _'Kenapa?'_ Kata itu berulang menghantui benaknya disusul kalimat pelengkap.

 _'Kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di sini?'_

 _'Kenapa Sasuke bisa pergi bersama Neji?'_

 _'Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui semua hal ini sebelumnya?!'_

Geram dari tenggorokan tidak lagi bisa ditahan, bahkan beberapa orang yang sempat menghalangi jalannya harus merasakan betapa keras tubuh mereka terdorong ke sembarang arah.

"SASUKE!" teriakan pertama terdengar begitu yakin. Disusul pukulan keras dari kepalan tangan pada kaca pemisah.

Tidak ada ragu sedikit pun jika di balik kaca beku tersebut bukanlah sosok yang dikenalnya, karena pada detik yang sama, Naruto mendapati tubuh pria yang dimata-matainya sejak tadi tersentak karena terkejut.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Seluruh pengunjung mulai menoleh ke arah kaca yang bergetar. Manusia pada umumnya akan selalu tertarik pada keributan di sekitar, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menurunkan volume suaranya.

"SASUKE AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM!" Semakin panik siluet dalam kaca terlihat, semakin keras pukulan pada kaca dibuat.

Naruto kesal. Bahkan kedua tangannya bergetar hebat. Kepalanya hampir penuh oleh pertanyaan tanpa jawaban, dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain meluapkan emosinya pada kaca beku yang terlihat hampir tidak lagi mampu menahan tekanan.

Jika saat itu kedua bodyguard tidak datang untuk mendorong tubuhnya ke atas lantai dengan paksa, bisa dipastikan _Mama_ harus menutup paksa club-nya malam itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepas!" Meskipun wajah hanya berjarak 3 senti dari lantai, bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak memberontak. Berulang kali ia berusaha menghentak dengan kedua kaki, tetapi tenaga kedua bodyguard yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih besar darinya memang tidak sebanding.

"Kalian ini tuli?! Kubilang lepas!"

Kedua bodyguard saling menatap, lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Entah perintah apa yang didengar dari _single sided earphone_ mereka, tetapi Naruto bisa memastikan pertanda buruk saat tubuhnya diseret paksa keluar.

"Hey!" Naruto belum menyerah, kakinya masih berusaha menahan karena kedua tangannya terkunci pada belakang tubuh. "Kalian tidak bisa mengusirku seperti ini!"

Kedua bodyguard memilih bungkam. Bagi mereka, Naruto terlihat seperti anjing kecil penurut yang menjadi liar karena tulang favorit miliknya direbut.

Saat pintu utama dibuka, Naruto memberontak lebih hebat karena mengira tubuhnya akan dihempas ke luar. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Kedua bodyguard tersebut, justru membawanya kembali masuk melalui pintu kedua sebelum menghempaskannya tepat ke hadapan sesosok wanita yang dikenalnya dengan sebutan 'Mama'.

"Kau puas setelah membuat keributan di club milikku?"

Naruto bangkit bukan karena terintimidasi oleh sepatu hak tinggi Tsunade. Namun ingin memastikan, apakah sosok berkulit pucat yang menatapnya tajam dari arah samping sedari tadi, benar Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenalnya.

"Hhaa," gumam kesal bercampur kecewa dibuat bibirnya. 3 detik setelahnya, entah mengapa ia merasa menyesal karena sudah menoleh.

Instingnya memang tepat, sosok yang berdiri di sana adalah sang sahabat.

"Kau sudah puas? Sekarang saatnya kau pergi, Naruto," Tsunade menegaskan sekali lagi. Namun si pirang tidak berpaling dari Sasuke, hingga sosok lainnya menginterupsi.

"Kau mengenalnya, Sasuke?" Neji melangkah mendekat, tetapi belum sempat pertanyaannya dijawab, Sasuke lebih dulu ditarik si pirang ke arah pintu.

"Ayo kita pulang Sasuke."

Sayangnya, genggaman tangan si pirang yang begitu kuat bisa dilepas hanya dalam satu tarikan.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri." Sasuke melangkah lebih dulu ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya dengan lebar. "Jangan ganggu urusan pribadiku, Naruto."

Si pirang tertawa sinis. "Urusan pribadi?" ujarnya menoleh ke arah Neji, sebelum balik menatap Sasuke. "Maksudmu, tidur dengan pria itu?"

"NARUTO KA—"

Belum sempat telinganya mendengar lanjutan protes Sasuke, hantaman kuat dari arah samping membuat pengelihatannya kabur selama beberapa detik.

"Tutup mulutmu."

Naruto menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, lalu mengeluarkan desah pelan. Rasa nyeri di rahang tidak sebanding dengan harga dirinya yang jatuh menyadari Neji berhasil membuat luka kecil pada wajahnya.

"Kau yang tutup mulut berengsek!" balasnya, balik menghantam Neji tepat di wajah.

Pukulan pertama.

Pukulan kedua, lalu

Pukulan ketiga.

Naruto senang emosinya yang menumpuk sejak tadi berhasil disalurkan. Semakin merah wajah Neji dibuatnya, semakin kuat tangannya menghantam. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, atau status sosial pria berambut hitam panjang itu. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada satu kata sama terulang, yaitu _'bunuh, bunuh, dan bunuh'._

"Anjingmu bisa dihukum jika kau tidak merantainya sekarang, Sasuke." Asap sigaret dari bibirnya terlihat lebih tebal. Berbeda dari si Uchiha yang tampak terkejut, Tsunade yang berdiri di belakang mereka justru terlihat tenang.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya," sahut Sasuke menggertakkan gigi.

Tsunade melirik. "Kau yakin?"

Detik kelima setelah Sasuke bungkam, ia tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya untuk menarik paksa kerah baju si pirang keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku belum selesai menghajarnya, Teme!"

"DIAM!"

Saat Sasuke membentak, Naruto tahu kesempatannya membuka mulut telah habis. Ditatapi Tsunade dari sisi kanan ruangan, ia hanya bisa diam dengan wajah menunduk, tanpa memberontak sedikit pun.

"Anjing gila," rutuk Tsunade mematikan bara api pada sigaretnya, lalu hela napas panjang terdengar saat menoleh ke arah Neji yang tidak mampu lagi berdiri dengan kedua kaki. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kau pikir kondisiku ini bisa dikatakan baik?" sahut Neji balik bertanya. "Sial, dia benar-benar kehilangan kendali."

Tsunade berjongkok tepat di hadapan Neji. Dengan jemarinya, pelan ia menyeka darah segar yang menetes dari sudut bibir. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak membalasnya? Satu, atau dua pukulan? Aku tahu kau tidak selemah itu."

Neji mengeluarkan desah pelan. "Dan membuat si pemilik menangis karena anjingnya dipukul, huh? Apa kau lihat bagaimana cara dia menatapku tadi?"

"Sekarang kau sudah paham yang kumaksud dengan 'hanya mencintai satu orang saja' bukan?" Tsunade tertawa puas, "dan jangan bilang ini semua salahku karena tidak memperingatkan dari awal."

"Apa salahnya mencoba? Mereka bahkan bukan kekasih," ketus Neji.

"Belum," sahut Tsunade tersenyum tipis, dan Neji memilih bungkam. "Untuk permintaan maaf, kau bebas melakukan apa pun yang kau suka. Malam ini seluruh club jadi milikmu. Akses langsung, kau suka yang seperti itu, bukan?"

"Dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ya ..., sepertinya itu ide yang bagus," sarkas Neji.

"Mereka tidak akan menolak bagaimanapun wajahmu terlihat," sahut Tsunade membantu tubuh Neji bangkit dari atas lantai. "Kecuali kau tidak mampu lagi berfungsi karena patah hati pertama membuatmu terlalu hancur."

"Kau itu benar-benar wanita tua pilih kasih," sinis Neji, menjilat sudut bibirnya yang sobek.

"Aku mengenali semua pelanggan spesialku dengan baik," ada jeda sesaat, "sayangnya, uangmu itu tidak mampu mengalahkan rasa simpati untuk air mata yang menetes karena cintanya pada sang sahabat tidak terbalas."

"Kau sudah bukan remaja lagi," balas Neji, merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau mungkin benar," ujar Tsunade melangkah ke arah pintu, sebelum menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "tetapi ..., apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mencintai sahabatmu sendiri? Tidak bukan?"

Neji diam bukan karena tidak punya kalimat untuk diucap. Namun ia tahu seberapa kerasnya membuktikan, hasilnya hanya sia-sia.

.

Kaleng soda jeruk menempel pada pipi si pirang yang mulai menunjukkan tanda memar. Di atas kursi taman, keduanya memilih untuk menghadap ke arah tiang lampu karena terlalu canggung untuk saling menatap.

"T-Terima kasih untuk minumannya," ujar Naruto terbata. Ada rasa segan dalam hatinya saat itu, mengingat si Uchiha masih memperlakukannya dengan baik setelah dibuatnya malu.

"Hn."

Naruto menelan ludah. Ingin bicara, tetapi tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. "A-Aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengucap ... m-mengucap kali—"

"Tidur dengan pria itu?" potong Sasuke datar.

Naruto diam membeku.

"Bukan masalah. Kau bisa menilaiku seperti apa pun yang kau mau," jelas Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar, meskipun suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar di akhir kalimat.

"Kau salah Sasuke!" Naruto membantah. Namun si Uchiha memilih bungkam. "Aku tidak pernah menilaimu seperti itu! Sama sekali tidak pernah!"

Sasuke masih bungkam.

"Kau sahabatku, mana mungkin aku menilaimu seperti itu," bisik Naruto, lalu beberapa detik setelahnya spontan menoleh ke arah Sasuke gugup. Lagi-lagi ia mengucap kalimat yang sama tanpa disadari.

"Kau benar, sahabat," tegas Sasuke dengan penekanan keras di akhir. "Dan harusnya, sahabat tidak seposesif itu, Naruto."

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya. Terlalu keras hingga lidahnya bisa mengecap cairan rasa besi yang begitu pekat.

"Atau aku salah?" ujar Sasuke disusul tawa sinis, "hhaa ..., sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli lagi, kau bisa lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan." Dengan itu tubuhnya bangkit dari atas kursi. Namun belum sempat mengambil langkah pertama, tangannya digenggam kuat dari arah samping.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk pergi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, Sasuke menggertakkan giginya lagi. "Apa aku harus meminta izinmu mulai dari sekarang?"

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto. Suaranya tidak lagi terdengar seperti biasa.

"Jangan katakan aku juga harus meminta izinmu untuk tidur dengan pria lain?"

"SASUKE!"

Keduanya saling menatap. Entah apa yang dipikirkan dalam kepala masing-masing, tetapi keduanya tahu jika terus membungkam, benang kusut di antara mereka tidak akan pernah terurai.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku berengsek?!" Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Naruto. Begitu kasar hingga salah satu kancing teratasnya lepas. "APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?!"

Tidak kalah keras Naruto menyahut, "Aku ingin kau kembali seperti biasa!"

Tinju keras dilayangkan Sasuke pada pipi Naruto yang sudah memar sebelumnya. "Kembali seperti biasa apa maksudmu?! Apa yang berubah dariku?! Kau menginginkan sahabat, kau masih mendapatkannya! Lalu apa lagi?!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. Apa yang telinganya dengar tidak salah. Hanya karena orientasi seksnya berubah, bukan berarti Sasuke berhenti menjadi sahabatnya, lalu mengapa ia merasa seperti ini?

Mengapa ia merasa sangat frustasi?

"Aku harusnya bisa menebak sejak awal." Sasuke melonggarkan cengkram tangannya dengan senyum pahit di bibir. "Bukan sahabat yang kau permasalahkan Naruto, tetapi bagaimana caraku menjalani hidup, benar?"

"Bukan itu," sahut Naruto cepat, tetapi ia juga tidak tahu lanjutan kalimat apa yang harus diucap setelahnya.

"Kau tidak harus menyaring kalimat yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto, akui saja kau membenci pilihanku ini. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau menatapku saat bersama dengan Neji tadi? Kau pikir kami ini menjijikkan, bukan?"

Naruto mengangkat tangan hampir menampar. Namun melihat si Uchiha menatapnya pahit, kontrol tubuhnya yang semula dikuasai emosi berhasil diambil alih.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Lanjutkan saja," ujar Sasuke pelan. Namun menantang.

Menyerah. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar menyerah, dia tidak akan lagi menutupi rasa tidak nyaman dalam hatinya. Ia akan menumpahkan segalanya pada pria itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyentuh, atau disentuh pria lain," sahut Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diajukan untuknya.

Mendengar pernyataan langsung dari bibir si pirang, Sasuke tertawa getir. "Hn, akhirnya kau jujur juga," ada jeda sesaat, "bukankah, semuanya lebih mudah seperti ini, Naruto? Kau seha—"

"Atau menyentuh, dan disentuh wanita," potong Naruto.

Sasuke takut telinganya salah dengar, ia menatap Naruto memastikan dengan alis mengernyit. "Aku tahu kau posesif, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau berani sampai sejauh ini, Naruto."

"Jika kau menyentuh mereka, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Jika kau berpikir aku menganggapmu menjijikkan, itu salah, karena wanita atau pria, aku akan merebutnya darimu," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, dadanya terlalu sesak hingga rasanya ingin meledak.

"Kau hanya akan melihatku saja, sebagai sahabatmu."

"SAMPAI SEJAUH APA KAU AKAN BERHENTI, NARUTO?!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI, SASUKE!"

Naruto gila menurut Sasuke, pria itu tidak waras lagi. Sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI HINGGA KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI PILIHAN SELAIN AKU!" lanjut Naruto tidak kalah keras, lalu tatap matanya yang semula tajam melembut, nyaris terlihat pilu. "Kita tidak hidup seperti dalam manga kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan diriku agar kau berhenti menghabiskan waktu dengan pria-pria itu. Kau tidak pernah melihatku seperti kau melihat mereka, karena aku hanya sahabat bagimu, benar?" ada jeda sesaat, "bagaimana mungkin, aku bisa berharap lebih dengan kenyataan seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mampu menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat. Selama ini berusaha keras mengubur jauh perasaannya dalam dengan satu harapan sama, nyatanya Naruto memang pria yang tidak bisa memfungsikan otak dengan sempurna.

"Kau tidak memiliki otak di kepalamu Naruto."

"Benar, tetapi setidaknya aku sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan darimu." Naruto tersenyum getir. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke, hendak pergi. Namun baru lima kali kakinya melangkah, tarikan kuat di bahu membuatnya berpaling paksa ke arah belakang.

Sasuke menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Hanya ciuman singkat, tetapi mampu membuat pandang mata Naruto kabur karena air matanya mulai membendung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki otak dalam kepalamu," ujar Sasuke, menatap lurus dengan senyum tipis di bibir.

Berjongkok, lalu menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajah. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya memilih bergerak spontan tanpa izin. Namun saat pipinya mulai basah, dia tahu itu bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Maaf," bibirnya mengucap sambil tertawa pelan, "aku berjanji akan memfungsikannya dengan sempurna besok."

.

 _End_


End file.
